a Wolf and a Sheep
by floatingdaydream
Summary: Who is the wolf? Who is the sheep? Who is the wolf in sheep's clothing, and who might get eaten? Continuation of the progressing story :) Hope you enjoy them!
1. My name, Izumi-kun

**hi! I am taking this from one of the latest chapters~ hope you enjoy it! It will be multi chapters ^_^ might be drabbles or lemon on the upcoming chapters :p depends on my mood! Do hope I will update as soon as possible.**

**And stuff about disclaimer..I do not own Horimiya.**

* * *

"Is there something you want me to do, Hori-san?"

Upon such question escaping his mouth, her thought ran wild, to the north and to the south, to the places she dared not even to think about.

"Do you want me…to do something?"

She could think of many things already.

_Call my given name. _

_Kiss me for real, not only stealing that stupid clay candy. _

_Touch my cheeks, lean forward, and just goddamn lean forward to me and catch me in hot deep kiss. _

_Take me into your arms. _

_Say….._

The train of thoughts are halted by his chaste kiss to her cheeks.

"Kyoko…" he said solemnly, eyes leveling hers, whilst his face is dangerously close and figure leaning into her, making her unconsciously curling to the natural crook inbetween his broad shoulders and jaw. She held her breath, waiting for the thin lips in front of her moved.

"I….", he hesitantly held his mouth in the midst of sentences, brows knitting a bit just as how he always is whenever he had something on his mind. Kyoko Hori was still freezing in her position, waiting for what comes next. Could it be a deep kiss? She would like to. But what if father comes? Stupid Kyousuke should just buy cigarettes somewhere else in Timbuktu or any other remote places right now.

He blinked several times and looked down, embarrassment creeping up on his face, showing a deep blush on his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Hori-san, I…."

She averted her gaze to the tingling earrings on his left ear, slowly to the right one with a black flat pearl-like button sticking on it, and then even more slowly to his eyes.

"Why Hori-san? Kyoko."She said without thinking. She swore she must be too direct today. But what the hell? This is Miyamura, the man he let in to her room on the school trip to Kyoto. Someone so dear to her…, "Izumi. My name." she added.

"Uh.. Kyoko," he blushed so violently and cupped his own face to hide the stupid smile he must be wearing that time. He gulped, decided to finally reveal what's on his mind.

"You know… Human is not able to control their own hormones.."

That being said, eighteen-year-old Izumi Miyamura, a healthy boy who is experiencing his youth thinks he shall do a mental harakiri for one stupid stuff he wanted to be honest about, but ended up annoying his goddess here.

Kyoko's face was priceless. She was not sure what kind of emotion she should be feeling right now. Or showing. And the greatest boyfriend of the month very decidedly once again thought that he should be very blunt and honest, and should revise what he has said.

"I mean, Kyoko.." he said, giving her the best and most honest smile from his heart, " I could not stop myself from touching you and thinking about some _stuffs_ that will make something down there even more excited anymore, you see…."

* * *

The last thing he remembered is something about the crotch and something about a tiny and lovely hand….

* * *

**There! very short. I promise to update within the next few days, kay? Next would be super fluffy...  
**


	2. His room

**Oh well, I tried to work on my translation job, but procrastination wins today. So here I am, suddenly inspired to update the stories.**

**Enjoy! Review is very welcomed~**

* * *

This is the third time Hori Kyoko sits inside her boyfriend's room.

The first time is when he was sick of course, and well, she came with Tooru. And she has not felt a thing for him that time, she guessed.

The second time is _that_ clay-candy-almost-romantic accident. Was it an accident? Well, something _did _happen already, and she was quite impressed with it. It was a good start in their relationship.

No, she was not a pervert for wanting _things_ to happen. Not that she wanted to experience those adult stuffs girls around her huskily whispered. Only those pretty romantic bits with 'almost' adult stuffs…

No, no, no. This is Izumi Miyamura. A real airhead. She could not expect him to do or plan things thoroughly to make her happy. He would naturally make her happy, intentionally or unintentionally..

But what if, what _if_ inside this empty house he will drug her and do stuffs to her, or he will make bold moves and force himself into her? Perhaps she would not feel forced. Or she would get that itches and goose bumps from the cute stuffs he does to her and will be willingly throwing herself to his arms and let him do as he pleases?

Get ahold of yourself, Kyoko, she said, almost whispering. He has been in your house for so long and not do anything like the boys in shoujo manga. And-

Izumi walked in with cakes.

Cakes!

Suddenly she forgot about all the ruckus she thought up before.

The plate clattered in front of her, weighed by the delicious tiramisu atop of it. The powdery chocolate and coffee covering the cream below it was definitely an eye candy with the beautiful red strawberry, big and inviting, standing proudly amidst the brownish field. To her, the only coffee flavor she could smile widely and enjoy is _this_ heavenly tiramisu!

She readily (if not scarily) stared at the beautiful sight and was about to take _her_ weapon of choice while she noticed what was missing.

"Izumi-kun, where is the fork?"

The boyfriend, who has now taken a seat right beside her threw her the proudest, biggest, most dazzling smile of his.

" Well you've got me, Kyoko-chan…"

"EH?"

_Does he want me to do some kind of service like eating with hands and watch me licking the creams?_

"Well, you are not the only one eating as well.."

_WHAT? Does he want to EAT me? OHGOSHOHGOSH, what should I do? This is too quick! _

Izumi looked at her questioningly, still with wide smile plastered on his face. He cupped her cheek with his left hand, leaning forward, the distance between their faces dangerously closing. He could see how flustered she was, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now.. Aaaahhhh"

Kyoko Hori wished she was able to dig a hole and hid inside it right now. And yet she opened her mouth anyway, to the piece of godly tiramisu and the god-damned cheerful face of her _darling_ happily forking it to her, his hand warm on her madly blushing cheek.

She munched it silently, averting her gaze to the side. What could she do? She would really want to smack him for being so clueless and so misleading. She is definitely not a pervert. It is his fault!

As Kyoko was still torn between showing the gladness of indulging his baking (well he said along the way that this tiramisu is specially made for her, by him) and an irritated look of his words (she certainly would rattle about this later), lost in thought was the girlfriend, failed to notice the boyfriend slowly closing his lips to hers, sealing the taste now to be even more sweetly.

Izumi pushed his tongue gently, brushing her tiramisu-tasting sensuous lips he could only long to nib in his many dreams. Holding her cheek in one hand, his other hand roamed through her hair, gently keeping her still as he deepened the intimate kiss. He could hear her humming, her breath heavy as she put her hands to his chest, darting slowly. Soon she opened her mouth a little, wanting more, only to be fiercely invaded by the wet snake of his. The aftertaste of the cake in her mouth was toxicating, as he wants more and more that he slowly pushed her to her back on the floor, the building fire inside of him ablaze even more now that he is on top of her, dominating every inch of her petite body.

The sound of the fork hitting the floor with a dull sound snapped him back to the reality. He slowly released her, giving a chaste kiss on her lips and cheeks.

"Sorry ne, Kyoko..", gently smiling upon the beautiful maiden sprawled under him. He mentally noted that he would do it again sometimes, and promised not to push everything quickly. Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to calm her thumping heart as she looked at him.

Seconds passed, but Kyoko did not show any signs of getting up, nor scolding him. She dreamily just _stared_ at him, and he was beginning to question himself.

_Does she want me to continue? Should I just use this chance, or wait?_

Which then answered by her hands, circling around his neck and pulling him closely to her again. He responded by nuzzling his nose against hers, easing the tension whilst here and there planting light kisses to her face.

"Would you like more, honey?" he asked nonchalantly. She locked her eyes on him, nodding weakly and preparing herself…

"Well, heave-ho!" he said as he pulled her figure from the floor and sat her on his lap, his hands circling around her hips as he took the fork again and cut another piece of cake for her.

"Now say aaaahhh~" he smiled, upon which the goddess he was holding threw him a deadly glare.

"I-ZU-MIIIIIII….." she groaned, pinching his cheeks hard and well, with all her might and power. He screamed uncontrollably upon the horrible pain.

* * *

"Izumi-kun, what happened to your cheek? Someone got into a fight with you?" Toru asked while they were eating their lunch on the rooftop. Izumi's left cheek was swollen, big bluish mark marred his light complexion.

He turned into him, nodding then shrugging. Toru frowned upon this, curiousity, if not concern, got him to ask more.

Izumi looked up at the sky and sighed heavily.

"I don't understand women."


	3. Fancy Ice Cream

**Remember the ice cream parlor Yuki said to Kyoko? Sad ice cream parlor is sad for not greeting this partner yet ;)**

**Enjoy~ Reviews are very welcomed!**

* * *

"Izumi~"

"Yes…?"

"I want ice cream."

Said her majesty the queen of Hori household. As a fellow citizen, Izumi thought he should but bow and please his beloved queen.

"Yes m'lady. Is there any discount on the supermarket?"

"Noooo…," she scowled, "A fancy ice cream."

Izumi took pleasure on his time questioning the ceilings, asking for any idea what the heck is fancy ice cream. Does she mean ice cream with fancy toppings? Or some drinks with fancy ice creams on top of it? Or some fancy-colored ice cream? Does his Kyoko like fancy-flavoured ice cream? What other things form into sentences with the word 'fancy' and 'ice cream'?

"Ne, Kyoko, do you mean fancy as in, you would like me to make you an ice cream with toppings?"

His queen has now turned into the ice queen.

"No, baka-Izumi. No one told you to make ice cream. It does not make the ice cream fancy. Nor does it being so by having _just_ topping."

"Au… Tell me what comes with the word 'fancy' and 'ice cream' then"

She gave him her deadly glance.

She scowled.

He still did not understand.

She stared hard, giving him the looks 'really, Izumi? You don't know?'

He stared back, tried to smile while answering silently with his face that 'I'm so sorry I do not know'

She threw the 'icy stares' to him

It's critical hit!

Izumi surrendered

Izumi is confused!

He basically ended the game by closing up the gap to his queen and kissed him out of the blue.

Just because he did not understand what to do. Now that he's kissing her, he is forcing his brain to rack up some possible actions within this very short period of time.

He deepened his kiss slowly, quite forcefully entering her mouth as he grabbed her back and pulled her tightly. She let out a small squeal to her excitement, clearly enjoying the unpredicted development.

Izumi finally thought of something and ended their kiss abruptly.

Lips still dangerously close, Izumi locked his eyes to her soft and dreamy gazes. Her breathing rapid from the searing sensation and excitement of feeling 'owned' by Izumi, she opened her lips very slightly, inviting for more. The boyfriend ran his hand slowly on her back, while whispering to her lips in husky voice,

"Woman, tell me what you want. A fancy ice cream? You mean you would like me to make you eat the ice cream in the fancy way? Would you want me to make you eat them with my mouth, darling?"

He bet he has sounded like those Jack's line on Titanic. Or Romeo's line for a tsundere Juliet.

He can see her eyes even more dreamier as she looked up to him adoringly. That's the _dere_, and she would be pretty much a tame cat after this. Well, if he were those bad boys, he would swap her out of her feet, carry her all the way to her room and make her eyes even more watery, dreamier, and breathing even harder, of course. But that is not the important fact right now.

What the heck is 'fancy ice cream'?

Kyoko opened her mouth, only to close them again and throw herself to his lap, encircling his necks to his arm.

"I mean the ice cream parlor near the station.. It would be….nice….a date…. And the first one.." she said, blushing hardly. Izumi could feel his cheeks heating up as well.

_Well it's not nice that your first genuine date would be on the girlfriend's request, after all._

"Kyoko," he said, sighing, "look, I am so sorry I did not get your point." He took one of her arms from his neck, tracing lightly until his hand meet hers in a tight hold as he brought them for a light kiss. "Would you go on a date with me on the ice cream parlor this Saturday at 10 am?"

She nodded weakly and snuggled into his embrace.

Such a _fancy_ ice cream to please his queen.

* * *

Izumi took his time leisurely, his Kyoko walking besides him cheerfully. Donning her tight jeans and a navy Sabrina tee with a heart locket and a small khaki-coloured sling bag, her figurine could not have been more perfect. She smiled her 1000-watts grin along the way; what could be more enjoyable? Her honey locks tied into a ponytail, swaying as she jumped—almost—merrily, hands in hands with her boyfriend. Izumi pondered on his own clothing on the first date. Surely now is one of the rare times they go out, especially seeing Kyoko in her outing fit. He hardly thought about what to wear, but now he has to admit that he did not give many thoughts. Does he look good with Kyoko now?

"Izumi, you're spacing out," she said casually, squeezing his hand. She has been all-too-familiar with him to know that he's thinking about something else.

He smiled weakly.

"I thought you are gorgeous," said Izumi non-chalantly, "and I was thinking whether my looks match your gorgeousness today."

"What? What are you? A girl going with a friend? C'mon Izumi, not that kind of thought" she said coldly, pinching his cheeks slowly and surely. Their steps have brought them close to the ice cream parlor, and as he protested and struggled on removing her deadly pinch, they were approached by two people.

"Hello, I'm from a fashion and lifestyle magazine! You both are such a cute couple! Can we take your photos?" said one of them, a woman in her twenties. Her companion readily aim his camera to the couple.

Izumi looked questioningly to Kyoko, while the woman, seemingly sensing their doubt, tried to offer them something a Hori Kyoko could not resist.

"You know, we can give you free voucher of this ice cream parlor for two as a token of gratitude, too"

It is super effective!

Kyoko dragged her boyfriend to follow their lead on doing several poses for the magazine. The boyfriend surrendered completely on utter defeat; he thought he would be marrying quite the right woman to handle his bank account later on.

And well, for the rest of the day, he did enjoy his _fancy ice cream_ with his _fancy queen_ without spending _several fancy bank notes_.

* * *

"Izumi, look! Our photos are really published!"

"EEEHH, Horiiii, how nice! Isn't it near the ice cream parlor?"

"WHATT? Izumi-kun….posing for magazine…." Said Tooru, somewhat shocked.

The other girls in the class busily gossiped about Izumi's _handsome_ looks and secretly has to admit that Kyoko makes a good match. Kyoko chatted with Yuki and Tooru, explaining their encounter and the rest of their experience that day. Izumi, sitting silently on the desk while awkwardly trying to ignore the girls' stare to him (he did not want the day to even be colder this autumn by her girlfriend's secret [-fully obvious] jealousy), looking at the full-page photo of them. Kyoko stood on the right side, leaning against his shoulder with fingers entwined with him, well, still with her 1000-watt smile on her lips. He looked at his pose that day; thin smile plastered, as he stood awkwardly, his tight navy jeans dangling with chains connected from his front pocket to the backside. He wore a tight black 2/3 sleeve with unbuttoned burgundy vest. He wore his favorite silver cross earrings and some silvery button earrings.

"Well you look nice, Izumi-kun", said Tooru, approaching his desk, "though I still like the sailor suit best."

Izumi sighed.

"Yeah, it turns _fancy_ anyway…"

He started to like that word for whatever good lucks lie within it.


	4. Blackout

**Warning: M CONTENT! Please do not read if you are not of suitable age.**

**Yessss I'm sorry I don't update as soon as possible. My work is piling up and everyday I feel so wasted ;_;**

**Lots of thanks for the followers and those who drop reviews! I am very grateful for the encouragement to update. And yes, to the one asking me about why the title is the wolf and the sheep, have you ever wondered who is the real 'sheep' between the couple? XD**

**Also, I did finish this quite a few weeks ago. I was to publish when, well... the original story is published and it resembles my own version of their 'first'. I've considered to delete this chapter and find another idea to develop, but then heck, why not?**

**And yeah, so sorry for debating over this 'publish or not publish, that is the question' stuff for quite a long time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoko is one brave girl who thinks of ghost as only shadow of grasses swaying at night.

Or so does Izumi think of his girlfriend. He is, on the other hand, believe on their existence for some reasons. And well, some other stuffs like curses and premonitions. He sometimes thinks that charms really works in a miraculous way although he knows that it is because of the power of his own belief that counts.

Just like now. He does not have a charm to charm his current girlfriend of course. It was a beautiful fate that brought them altogether. They are a perfect match to each other, although they are more like a sun and a moon in terms of personality. She completes him, and he loves her very strength and her smallest weaknesses. He hopes his Kyoko does the same, to every imperfect edges of him.

Oh well, he needs to shut up babbling about so many stuffs and get to the point.

Just like now. The weak side of him is shown without fail, as he is clinging quite intensely to her girlfriend amidst the darkness. Once again he was forced to watch horror movies with her and once again the blackout happened. But now it has been more than 15 minutes. He has accompanied Kyoko to look after the circuit and neighboring houses, and all of them simply stood still.

Dark.

He frowns hard, or rather, stiffens as Kyoko leaves for restroom. _Think of other stuffs, Izumi, no ghost, no ghosts. This is Hori's house, it is comfortable, it has Kyoko inside it. Yes, Kyoko, his girlfriend, and think about her only. About her laugh, about joyous events. Well, she is happy when she found me scared though. Well, especially just now on the scenes where the ghost appeared silently on the corner of the room. GAAAAHHH no, no, think about other things. What do boys think on blackout in their girlfriends' houses?_

It hit his hormone on the right button.

What is more tempting and contemplating in blackout than warm flesh engulfing his every inch of body? The quietness as a result of absence of electronic equipments' work, which may just make his ears catch every single small sounds and hitches, and gasps and sighs and moans he _can _make her produce? Moreover, Sota is having a sleepover on his friend's house, with Hori couples going on a one-week-holiday-more-likely-a-short-honeymoon and carelessly (or teasingly) handing him the key and their precious daughter for him to take care of that night.

All the thoughts he has had before now comes back to him; of course he damn forgot them on the horror movie session. They are supposed to enjoy the night after having dinner cuddling and well, perhaps he can _please_ her the way she wants.

"Izumi…" Kyoko walks in to the living room, sitting beside him on the sofa. His eyes have been used on the darkness, and he can see that her expression is somewhat troubled. Distances between them vanished as he pulled her to his lap, readily embraces her and her hormone-awakening scent.

"Yes? It's 10 pm now Kyoko, would you like to retire to your room already?" Izumi answered, as he mumbles against her neck, savoring her shampoo and soap and her own unique scents to his indulgence.

"Ah, yes, you know…." She paused deliberately, "it's dark, and I haven't prepared Souta's room for you…"

She need not finish her sentence to make him understand that he is being invited to her room.

Or does she think.

"Well I can sleep on the couch," Izumi replied matter-of-fact-ly. He can sleep anywhere of course.

Seconds later he regretted his answers. His girlfriend does not answer, and he mentally slaps himself and the hormones inside him for not controlling over the brain to provide any necessary replies he should've said to her. For the sake of the damn hormone.

"….as long as it's with you." He added, desperately hoping it sounds intentional. Trying to cover it more, he spread kisses on her neck softly, going all the way to the front and down to the collarbone. He could hear Kyoko stifles and holds voices on her throat, but decided not to mind her actions anyway.

Kyoko found his touches alien; she never got more than cuddling of course. Insensitive as she is, she could somewhat feel that her boyfriend bears something wild on his mind, something urging on his actions.

She could feel his cool hand roaming on her collarbone, and the slight tugging on the topmost button on her pajamas let off airs touching her skin, seconds later the coolness replaced by a touch of Izumi's hands and light nuzzles, and somewhat wet kisses on her chest. The trailing wetness get lower and lower, shivers on her spine as he indulges on nibbing the crook between her two mounds.

His breath hot against her breast, and Kyoko has stopped thinking. Time has stopped ticking. In the darkness, he is all she could hear and feel and see.

"Kyoko…" he muttered against her lips, crushing his into hers, begging for an opening. She gives in, letting him taste her and sucking hers into his, forcing her to do otherwise. She can barely sense his hands completely unbuttoning the piece of cloth and hear the soft voice of clothes tossed to the floor.

He broke their kiss to slip away his own shirt, abruptly then pulling her into another long dominance. She was oh so obedient; and with her skin sticking into his naked one, he could feel the flame ablaze on his groin. Quite forcefully he removed her shorts, leaving her only in underwear before laying her on the sofa, him on his knees, savoring the beautiful sight upon him to feast on.

He couldn't blame the darkness for not allowing him to delightfully look at her beautiful bods, as he hears Kyoko's breath haste and heavy very clearly, fueling his actions even more. Fondly he played with the twin mounds as one hand slipped to pull her bra, exposing both of them to the cool hair. Wasting no time on licking and sucking, playing with each of it excitedly, he moved his left hand to the hot and moist area inbetween her thighs. Kyoko moaned even louder, again and harder to every single touch to her breasts and the nether area.

Each seconds passed with her writhing and stirring below him tortured him even more to rip her pants and tear away his. He feels even more alive; he feels very alive and he feels he lives for this moment. Watching his love powerless under him, he asked her permission to strip her last piece of clothing. He took time releasing the tight lacy fabric from its place, relieving it from its duty and readily prepared _his_ to take over the big task. The lovely wetness on his fingers invited him to try tasting it directly from its source. Lifting her legs, he invaded and sucked the nectars dripping from the hive, as she squealed and shuddered to the new pleasure.

Feeling numb on the aggressive and continuous attacks, she lost her sense of time and place as she felt something hot building up inside her stomach. Her hip moved along the thrusting motion of his tongue, as here and there he stopped to suck the entire juices. Abruptly she felt him stopping; he was back atop of her, smirking characteristically as he attacked her neck again with butterfly kisses. She could feel his hardness pressing against her private parts, begging her to open up and savour, as her love whispered asking for her approval. She answered by letting him spread her legs and positioned himself into her entrance.

She was scared; he was too.

"Kyoko.. may I?"

"Un.."

"I love you…" he whispered, and with that, pushed himself inside of her. She screamed for the sharp pain of sudden penetration. Humming lowly for the surges of pleasure, he rained kisses to coo and relieve her from the pain. He waited for her next approval, on which she immediately nodded. He pulsated inside her, taking her more and more away from the reality.

Sweats and moans, escaping names of each other, blended profusely into the moment, firing the passions they share even more. Izumi increasingly sped up his pumps, stealing her lips here and there. Kyoko's hands weakly clung onto his neck, as the dominating male made her nearing her orgasm. She screamed loudly on the sudden blast of pleasure, as he quickened the pace and pull himself to shoot his orgasm to her stomach.

The electricity was back suddenly, letting him look at his lover helplessly panted, her breasts jiggling and his seeds spread everywhere on her stomach and breast. Damn he shot a lot! She was still blinded by the sudden light, but managed to weakly commented on her conditions.

"Mou, baka Izumi. Look at what you've done!" she pouted, as Izumi reached for a few tissue papers to wipe them. She received an apologetic kiss from the boyfriend.

"Sorry ne Kyoko… I love you."

She felt her face grew redder, got up, gathering her clothes. "I have to take a bath! Baka Izumi!" He smiled sheepishly, knowing that it's her way to hide her embarrassment. He gathered his own clothes and was putting his boxers while he caught her figure standing still midway.

"Ne… Bath together?"

Izumi would certainly have his second helping on the bathroom, and silently thanked the blackout, his weakness of ghost stories and darkness, and of course, his hormone for preparing him to another round tonight.


End file.
